


Day 13: Ephemeral

by Kittens_secret



Series: SPN tumblr prompt [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: lasting for a very short time.





	Day 13: Ephemeral

Dean smiled and came up behind Jo as she lent down to grab a beer from the fridge “Hmm. So, dangerous mission tomorrow. Guess it's time to eat, drink, and you know make merry.”

“Are you giving me the "last night on Earth" speech?” she said sending him a sly smile

“What?” 

“What?”

“No... But if I was, would that work?” he cocked an eyebrow and bit his lip 

She leaned close enough to kiss him before pausing “It just might.” 

With that, he closed the slight gap between them and kissed her softly. Pressing her back into the fridge he kissed down her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck leaning back further giving him more access.

“Everybody get in here. Its time for the lineup.” they both jumped apart at Bobby's voice.

Jo laughed softly and kissed Dean once more “Maybe next time cowboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
